The present invention relates to a swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system and more particularly pertains to allowing a swimming pool to be covered, heated, and cleaned with a single system.
The use of swimming pools covers and cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, swimming pools covers and cleaners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering and cleaning swimming pools are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,174 to Carey discloses a retractable swimming pool cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,079 to Isaacson discloses a retractable cover for swimming pools. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,388 to Cote discloses a pool skimmer with safety disconnect means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,031 to Stolar discloses a buoyant swimming pool cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,427 to Aine discloses a swimming pool cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,679 to Jackson discloses a pool skimmer net. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,928 to Vits discloses an apparatus for the depositing of sheets at a stacking location. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,623 to Wall et al. Discloses a multi-purpose pool skimmer and method of making same.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system for allowing a swimming pool to be covered, heated, and cleaned with a single system.
In this respect, the swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a swimming pool to be covered, heated, and cleaned with a single system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system, which can be used for allowing a swimming pool to be covered, heated, and cleaned with a single system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of swimming pools covers and cleaners now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a solar cover dimensioned for covering a swimming pool and effectively heating the water therein using solar energy. The solar cover has a free end securable to an elongated pole. The elongated pole has a rope loop which facilitates selective securement of the pool cover to th elongated pole without requiring permanent fastening thereof. The elongated pole has a offset handle disposed on a free end thereof which acts like a crank whereby rotation of the handle will cause the solar cover to wrap around the elongated pole. A bracket is fixed at or near the periphery of the pool. The elongated pole selectively extends into the bracket while the cover is being rolled up or unrolled. A cleaning portion also selectively extends into the bracket at the periphery of the swimming pool. The cleaning portion has a horizontal pole which attaches within the bracket and extends outwardly therefrom over the swimming pool. The horizontal pole has a plurality of apertures therethrough which may be used for mating with the bracket. The cleaning portion includes a vertical pole extending downwardly through one of the plurality of apertures of the horizontal pole. The vertical pole has a plurality of apertures therethrough for receiving a bolting member for securing the vertical pole to the horizontal pole. A lower end of the vertical pole has a fine screen skimmer secured thereto for positioning within the swimming pool water to provide automatic skimming as the water currents bring debris through the skimmer screen.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system, which has all the advantages of the prior art swimming pools covers and cleaners and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system, which is of durable and reliable construction. An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved swimming pool covering, heating, and cleaning system for allowing a swimming pool to be covered, heated, and cleaned with a single system.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved covering, cleaning and heating system, which includes a solar cover dimensioned for covering a swimming pool and effectively heating the water therein using solar energy. The solar cover has a free end securable to an elongated pole. The elongated pole has a rope loop which facilitates selective securement of the pool cover to the elongated pole without requiring permanent fastening thereof. The elongated pole has a offset handle disposed on a free end thereof which acts like a crank such that whereby rotation of the handle will cause the solar cover to wrap around the elongated pole. A bracket is fixed at or near the periphery of the pool. The elongated pole selectively extends into the bracket while the cover is being rolled up or unrolled. A cleaning portion is also selectively secured within the bracket at the periphery of the swimming pool. The cleaning portion has a horizontal pole which attaches within the bracket and extends outwardly therefrom over the swimming pool. The horizontal pole has a plurality of apertures therethrough which may be used for mating with the bracket. The cleaning portion includes a vertical pole extending downwardly through one of the plurality of apertures of the horizontal pole. The vertical pole has a plurality of apertures therethrough for receiving a bolting member for securing the vertical pole to the horizontal pole. A lower end of the vertical pole has a fine screen skimmer secured thereto for positioning within the swimming pool water to provide automatic skimming as the water currents bring debris through the skimmer screen.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.